


Lay Me Down

by InspectorBoxer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InspectorBoxer/pseuds/InspectorBoxer
Summary: Alex grinned at the affection in the other woman’s voice. “You love nerds,” she teased.Maggie’s features softened as she stared at Alex. “Yeah, I do.” She swallowed. “One in particular.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wondered where Alex and Maggie might be six months from now and this is what happened. Romantic smut with a bit of plot thrown in for fun.
> 
> Thanks for the beta, zennie!

After six months together, Alex could no longer fathom her life without Maggie Sawyer in it.

Unable to sleep, Alex stared at her ceiling. She wasn’t sure when things had changed, but laying there in the darkness, her bed suddenly too big and too empty, Alex knew they had. Irrevocably.

Falling asleep without Maggie beside her had become incomprehensible. Alex needed to wrap around Maggie’s smaller frame, breathing in the scent of her shampoo as Maggie snuggled back against her. Equally as appealing were the nights Maggie’s warm curves blanketed Alex’s side, her arm thrown possessively over Alex’s waist. At some point, when Alex hadn’t been paying attention, home had stopped feeling like home unless Maggie was there.

Maggie fit like the missing piece of a puzzle, clicking into place with Kara, J’onn, Winn, and James like she’d always been there from the beginning. Even Eliza had taken to treating Maggie like a member of the family, causing Kara to joke that her place as the daughter who could get away with murder had been usurped by a pretty outsider with killer dimples.

With a sigh, Alex rolled over, glancing at the clock on her phone. It was past late, and Alex resisted the urge to text her girlfriend to see how things were going. There had been an all-hands-on-deck situation for the police department that night, one that surprisingly had nothing to do with aliens for a change, and Maggie had regretfully canceled their plans for dinner and a night in. At least Kara was out there keeping an eye on things, making sure Maggie was safe. That was the only thing allowing Alex to rest at all.

Her phone buzzed and Alex picked it up again, breathing a little easier when she saw Maggie’s name.

_You better be asleep, nerd._

Alex grinned at Maggie’s favorite nickname for her. _I was,_ she replied cheekily, _until this rude cop texted and woke me up._

_Liar._

Snorting faintly, Alex savored the warmth that filled her chest. God, she had it bad and every day Maggie made it a little worse. _You okay?_

_Fine. Except for a black eye._

Alex sat up in bed, worried.

 _And don’t freak out on me,_ Maggie continued, knowing Alex too well. _I’ve had worse._

Biting her lip, Alex fought her impulse to fuss over the other woman. _Want to know something crazy?_

_What?_

_I miss you._ ‘Miss’ was not the word Alex wanted to use in that sentence, even if it was still the truth. The thought of scaring Maggie off had kept her silent about her deeper feelings for her girlfriend, but Alex felt the words crowd onto her tongue every time they said goodbye, every time they collapsed together in bed after making love.

_Then I guess it’s ok I’m outside your door right now, huh?_

Alex blinked in surprise before scrambling out of bed, flipping on the lights and nearly tripping over the rug in her living room in her haste to get to the front door. Throwing the deadbolts, she opened it, finding Maggie true to her word on the other side. “Hey,” she blurted.

“Hey.” Maggie smiled, slow and sensual, and Alex’s hormones went haywire.

Reaching out, Alex snagged one of the lapels on Maggie’s leather jacket and tugged her inside, shutting the door and pressing Maggie against it. She frowned at the light bruising around Maggie’s left eye, but the swelling was thankfully minimal. Ghosting her fingers over Maggie’s cheek, Alex let her touch slip lower, let it slide down Maggie’s beautiful neck to rest on her collarbone, her thumb stroking the skin there absently.

“You should see what your sister did to the guy that hit me,” Maggie drawled, her voice the faintest bit husky.

“Yeah?” Alex asked, pleased. “Having Supergirl for a sister has its perks.”

“Tell me about it.” Maggie’s hands curved over Alex’s hips, drawing her closer. “Sorry to stop by so late. I just…”

“I’m glad you did,” Alex said softly. “I’m getting used to sleeping next to you.”

“Hmm. That’s too bad.”

Alex’s left eyebrow arched. “Bad?”

“I didn’t come by to sleep.” Maggie leaned in, kissing Alex with a hunger that made the agent’s knees nearly buckle.

One hand flattened against the door to steady herself, the other curled around the back of Maggie’s neck as the kiss deepened. Alex whimpered as Maggie pressed closer, their bodies brushing all down their length.

“Oh,” Alex breathed when they finally parted, drunk off the other woman, her body flushed and eager for more of Maggie’s touch.

“Unless you’d rather sleep,” Maggie taunted, running her blunt fingernails up Alex’s back beneath the light t-shirt Alex wore.

Like that was going to happen now, Alex thought, hissing softly when those nails scraped lightly down her spine. “Sleep is overrated.”

Maggie urged them away from the door, kissing Alex again as they fumbled toward the bedroom. “I thought about you all night,” Maggie admitted between kisses. “That sound you make when I use my tongue. How good you feel around my fingers.”

Heat flushed through Alex at the words, settling low and heavy in her guts. She’d hated intimacy before Maggie, but now she craved it, craved this beautiful woman and ever messy thing she made Alex feel. Her calves bumped against the bed and Maggie gave her a little push, toppling her onto cool sheets. Alex had barely landed before Maggie was stripping off Alex’s cotton shorts and sinking to her knees. “Maggie,” Alex protested hoarsely, but then she was pulled forward against Maggie’s eager mouth and nothing else mattered.

“There’s that sound,” Maggie said with a smirk before repeating the slow tease of her tongue. “God, I never get tired of that.”

Alex expected Maggie to take her time, but Maggie had other ideas, curling her tongue and lingering, no teasing, only pleasure and lots of it as Alex writhed under her touch. Maggie was relentless, working Alex up to an orgasm and sending her over in a matter of minutes.

It was the hottest fucking thing Alex had ever experienced.

“Jesus,” Alex whispered when she could think again, watching Maggie stand and strip off her clothes before the other woman climbed on the bed, hovering over Alex for a timeless moment. Alex licked her lips in anticipation. “Keep going,” she urged.

Maggie tilted her head, watching Alex carefully as she deciphered what Alex wanted. “Oh,” she murmured, but Alex didn’t miss the way her eyes darkened, the clear approval of Alex’s plan written all over her face. “On one condition."

Alex nodded, easing a little higher on the bed to rest her head on a pillow as Maggie prowled over her.

“You let me have a turn later.”

Nodding again, Alex was sure she was going to spontaneously combust at the thought. Her hands slid up Maggie’s thighs, urging her up, and Maggie complied, finally settling on her knees over Alex.

“This what you wanted, Danvers?”

Preferring to show instead of tell, Alex gripped Maggie’s hips, pulling her down as she tilted her chin, tasting the other woman, and Maggie groaned, gripping the headboard. “Jesus, Alex.”

As much as Alex wanted to take her time, the way Maggie moved, the sounds she made, told Alex her lover wasn’t going to last long. Maggie was keyed up, and Alex wanted to give her everything she needed.

Tightening her grip, Alex began a tactical assault of the most enjoyable kind, using her intimate knowledge of Maggie’s body to her advantage, watching the way Maggie moved for signals. The view was incredible, and the sounds Maggie made suggested they would be doing this again and soon. Knowing Maggie would return the favor before the night was over had Alex squeezing her thighs together as she picked up the pace with her tongue, savoring the way Maggie gasped for air, little mewling sounds coming from deep in her throat.

“Alex,” Maggie begged, repeating the name like a prayer until it was torn, broken, from her throat, her thighs trembling under Alex’s fingers, her body quivering against Alex’s tongue. She finally collapsed, chest heaving, barely enough strength left to tumble onto the bed next to her lover. “You… you’ve been planning that…”

Wiping her bottom lip with her thumb, Alex rolled over, enjoying the sight of Maggie’s flushed skin, pleased she’d left this amazing woman boneless and sated. “Mmm. I am a scientist,” Alex reminded her. “I like experiments.”

Maggie laughed breathlessly. “God, you’re such a nerd.”

Alex grinned at the affection in the other woman’s voice. “You love nerds,” she teased.

Maggie’s features softened as she stared at Alex. “Yeah, I do.” She swallowed. “One in particular.”

Heart jerking in her chest, Alex couldn’t respond for a long moment. “That… had better be me,” she finally murmured, trying to keep the moment light for both their sakes. “Or I’m going to need to sic my super sister on someone.”

Brushing Alex’s hair behind her ear, Maggie’s fingers lingered on Alex’s jaw. “Things went a little sideways tonight,” Maggie admitted quietly. “There was a moment there where I thought it might get bad, but then we locked it down and it was fine. I just… all I could think about was that you didn’t know… that I hadn’t told you…”

“Maggie,” Alex whispered.

“I love you, Alex.” Maggie’s dark eyes searched hers.

“I love you, too,” Alex answered without hesitation, dizzy with the weight of the words finally off her chest. “I’ve wanted to tell you that for a long time now.”

Maggie’s eyes were soft and full of wonder. “Why didn’t you?”

“I didn’t want to scare you off.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Maggie promised.

They stared at each other, absorbing the moment.

“Is this where we U-Haul?” Alex smiled, pleased when she made Maggie chuckle. “That’s the phrase, right?”

Maggie nodded, a wide grin on her features slowly fading into something warmer. “I… wouldn’t mind it, though,” she said hesitantly. “Coming home to you every night. Waking up beside you every morning.”

Alex swallowed, aching at how much the thought appealed to her. “Really?”

Slowly rolling onto her side so she could face Alex, Maggie shrugged. “You love my apartment. It’s close to the DEO. Near the bay...”

“Wait.” Alex eased up on one elbow. “You’re… you’re serious?”

“Your apartment is nice, Alex, and we’d definitely keep this bed, but you barely live here.”

Opening her mouth to refute that statement, Alex had to admit Maggie had a point. “I…”

“Just think about it,” Maggie said gently. She leaned forward, kissing Alex’s shoulder as her fingertips traced up and down Alex’s arm. “If you’re not ready, it’s okay. I’ll wait.”

Alex drew in a deep breath. Playing it safe wasn’t her style, especially when it was something she wanted this much. “You do have that nice balcony door Kara could use.”

Snorting faintly, Maggie shook her head. “Is that your apartment must-have?” she muttered playfully. “Easy access for Supergirl?”

“She would be offended if I got an apartment with small windows or no balcony. Trust me.”

“Well, whatever makes Kara happy.” Maggie dipped her head, kissing Alex tenderly but with a hint of heat. “Wouldn’t want her to throw me into space or something.”

“I wouldn’t let that happen,” Alex promised, sliding closer and tangling her legs with Maggie’s before kissing her with deliberate intent. “Okay.”

“Okay what?” Maggie asked, her eyes sparkling as Alex’s hands began to wander over her body once more.

“I’ll move in with you.”

“Yeah?” Maggie couldn’t keep the surprise out of her voice, but Alex didn’t miss the note of happiness under it.

“Mmm.” Alex rolled them over, settling on her knees above Maggie’s hips and pulling her t-shirt off, leaving them both completely naked. “If it means I get more nights like this one.”

Maggie’s mouth twisted into a knowing smirk that never failed to get Alex hot and bothered. Her hands teased over Alex’s stomach before cupping her hips, running her thumbs over the hip bones and watching Alex swallow in reaction. “I suppose I could agree to that stipulation. Speaking of stipulations...”

Alex arched her eyebrows in silent question.

“I believe you owe me a turn, Agent Danvers.”

“Do I?” Alex drawled, pretending to think about it as Maggie’s hands drifted lower, her touch setting Alex’s body on fire.

“Mmhmm. And this time, I’m going to take things nice and slow.”

The thought made Alex’s breath hitch, made her ache to feel Maggie’s mouth on her again. “You really want me to move in with you?” Alex asked, still struggling to believe the night’s revelations, even as she obeyed Maggie’s touch, moving further up Maggie’s body.

“Definitely, but let me see if I can convince you another way…”

Maggie was convincing. Very, very convincing.


End file.
